Wafanyaki (Monastic Order)
The Wafanyaki Order is one of the oldest monastic orders in Vasterion and inhabits the Temple of Ujuzi Elfu. It is also responsible for pioneering the Martial Art Style Wafanyaki and curating several ancient artifacts and scrolls. Monks of the Wafanyaki are responsible for preserving and spreading the Wafanyaki ideologies. History and Development The Wafanyaki Order is thought to be founded by Moja Ya during his lifetime around the year 530 BA. The Wafanyaki lifestyle developed from several tribes of shepards who settled a farming commune near the foot hills of the Duskfar mountains, and are thought to have been lead by Moja Ya. The group lead a humble lifestyle and were encouraged to eat and own as little as possible. This practice is said to bring the individual spiritual awakenings, though, it is more likely that the impoverished Wafanyaki were promoting practices that would sustain their community. Given the isolated location of the order, the community experienced many attacks from both wild animals and local bandits. Moja Ya and several others began training the Wafanyaki to use their Shepard's staffs for self-defense. Use of the Shepard's staff eventually declined and was replaced in favor of a Quarter Staff carved from the sparse trees of the region. Use of this staff along with various openhanded strikes and kicking techniques formed the basis for the Wafanyaki Martial Art style. Its effectiveness in defense of the community prompted Moja Ya to require all Wafanyaki monks to be trained with the Quarter Staff in this style. The many rules and martial art techniques of the Wafanyaki were eventually gathered and published in a collection of illustrated stories known as the Wafanyaki Scroll. Monastic Lifestyle The Wafanyaki order is lead by a single monk known as "the Master". Moja Ya is considered the first Master and current incumbents are expected to fulfill the same responsibilities as their originator. The Master is typically the oldest or wisest monk of the community and is handpicked by their predecessor. The Master is considered the de facto leader of the Temple. Monks are expected to give the Master respect and follow his orders. Wafanyaki Monks are expected to fulfill a variety of roles within the community. First and foremost, the Wafanyaki monks are expected to uphold and spread the idealogies of the Order and the teachings Moja Ya. They are also expected to complete the many tasks and chores at the Temple, including harvesting fruit, gathering water and tending to pilgrims and travelers. Down time is expected to be filled by researching teachings, meditating or practicing martial arts. There is a strict disciplinary system in which the Monks are expected to follow. Serious crimes such as murder, rape, and arson are punished with permanent exile. While lesser crimes such as theft and assault are punished by hard labor and whippings. However, these occurrences are rare as most monks refrain from such activity. Romantic relationships are frowned upon within the Wafanyaki Order. It is believed that love and lust prevent the individual from attaining true spiritual freedom. Though discouraged, most circumstances are not met with disciplinary action, but the monks in question face harsh judgement from their peers. Category:People Category:HayZeusChreest